


绿衣

by baimajimo



Category: all耀 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimajimo/pseuds/baimajimo





	绿衣

离开了伊万的视线后，王耀强撑的高傲终于再也支撑不住，崩裂离析了开来。他面色惨白，好像游魂一样从走廊飘过。他也不知道自己要去哪里，只是茫然的在交错的走廊上走着。无数走廊好像构成了一个往复轮回的空间，而他则误入了这张蛛网。

纷杂无绪的念头从他心头闪过，却又快得抓不住，战争，伊利亚的死，命运弄人的重逢，王嘉龙的下落……这一切令他头痛欲裂，仿佛一台超负荷运转的光脑，随时处在崩溃的边缘。

“喂！”

王耀下意识的抬头看去，发现打断他思路的人正是阿尔弗雷德。此时，这位年轻的虫皇正抱臂靠在不远处的墙上，一条腿横插在路中央。

“你乱跑做什么？我到处在找你。”

王耀还沉浸在刚刚的状态里，没有多想，下意识的问道：“你找我做什么？”

“我想了想，反正干坐着等也是等，干点别的也是等，不如干点别的。”阿尔弗雷德收起长腿，放下手臂，朝他走来：“这两天正好可以利用起来。”

 

 “什……”王耀还没来得及反应过来，就被拦腰抱了起来：“你干什么！”

 

阿尔弗雷德直白道：“当然是，交配——或者做爱，用你们人类的说法。”

 

 “……现在都是什么时候了，你怎么还想着这些。”王耀难以忍受的瞥了它一眼，直截了当的拒绝道：“我很累，我不想做。”

 

“难道现在是什么特殊时间吗？如果非要有人为战争而苦恼，那个人一定不是我。”阿尔弗雷德一边抱着他一边往卧室走，满不在乎道：“为什么不做？虫族不能没有继承人，既然旧的继承人死了，当务之急当然是创造一个新的。”

 

 “它只是失踪了而已！”王耀忍不住反驳道，同时对它怒目而视。

 

  “随便，失踪了也行，等它回来给它添个弟弟或妹妹不是更好吗。”

 

  “好个鬼！”王耀忍不住用力推拒着他的胸膛：“长大了注定骨肉相残，与其被这样可悲的命运支配，不如从一开始就不要兄弟姐妹！”

 

  阿尔弗雷德脚步顿了顿：“你们人类是这样想的吗？”他的语气有些嘲弄：“没有经历血的洗礼，仅凭父兄的余荫，这样违背优胜劣汰选出的继承人，也不奇怪会那么愚蠢了。”

 

  它的话明显是意有所指。

 

  王耀刚想开口，阿尔弗雷德已经在一声巨响中踹开了卧室的门，动作粗暴的把他扔在了床上，重重的压了上去：“为什么你还没怀上我的孩子？难道肚子真的被我哥操坏了？”

 

  它一边说着，一边把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在王耀颈窝里蹭来蹭去。如果换一个人来做这个动作，也许会十分可爱，但放在这样一个大杀器身上，却显得无比违和，跟别提它绝不轻的体重正牢牢压在身下人身上。

 

 “唔！”王耀被它压得脸色一白，他不再做徒劳的挣扎，嘴角扯出一个讥笑：“如果我说是，你能停止这种徒劳做功吗？”

 

  “——当然不行，”阿尔弗雷德一口否决了他不切实际的假想：“对我来说，繁衍后代只是次要目的——更多的，还是为了享受皇嫂你这具身体啊。”

 

  它一边说着，一边轻车熟路的扯下了身下人的衣服，露出大片白皙的肌肤。残忍与暴虐是写在虫族基因里的东西，阿尔弗雷德尊崇本能的俯下身，恶狠狠的在柔软的肌肤上留下深深的咬痕。当尖锐的犬齿接触到芬芳的肉体时，它几乎是用尽了全身的力气才忍住没有从这具心爱的身体上剜下一块肉来嚼碎吞咽，但饶是如此，王耀还是在它合拢牙关时发出了难以抑制的痛呼。

 

  这声音让虫族更兴奋了，它抬起头来，眼白已经完全消失，嘴角挂着一丝血迹。

 

  “对，就是这样，”它残忍道：“再叫大点声！叫出来啊！”它一边说着，一边握着王耀的大腿分开架在自己腰侧，露出中间瑟缩不已的蜜穴，不怀好意道：“你这么一副紧绷的样子，要我怎么给你检查这里呢？”

 

  “不……”王耀对它上次把手指插进来检查自己有无发情的酷刑记忆犹新，下意识的伸手遮挡住那处隐秘：“不要！”

 

  “害羞什么？讳疾忌医可不行啊，要知道问题到底出在哪里，才能为我族开枝散叶嘛，”新任的虫皇故意一根一根掰开他的手指，把折磨的过程变得无比漫长，以欣赏皇后清秀的脸庞渐渐染上绝望的美景：“尽可能多的产下优良的后代——这也是你作为皇后，不可推卸的责任啊。”

 

  把单方面施虐的性事描述的如此冠冕堂皇，虫皇已经将右手食指和中指捅进了不住翕动的蜜穴，同时将左手放在身下人平坦的小腹上，两只手同时用力，右手手指向上扪顶的同时，左手向下摁，顿时将半个子宫的形状都隔着腹壁顶了出来。

 

 “啊！——”王耀修长的脖颈一瞬间后仰到极致，双腿也下意识的绞紧了施暴者的腰。直接刺激子宫带来的快感不是普通的性交能比拟的，他剧烈喘息着，不断用膝盖内侧研磨着对方的腰侧，看起来倒像是主动求欢似的。

 

  “这么敏感吗……既然不是你的问题，”虫皇抽出湿漉漉的手指，将上面的爱液毫不客气的抹在身下人失神的脸上，邪笑道：“那就是我“耕耘”的还不够辛勤咯？”

 

  其实，两人都心知肚明，一直怀不上也不一定就是这方面的原因，更有可能是因为亚瑟·柯克兰残留在王耀体内的信息素在作怪。这些成分复杂的化合物就像忠实的守卫，即使主人不在了，它们依旧坚守着城池，不让陌生的军队轻易攻占。

 

  想要完全消除这种影响，只有两种方法。要么交给足够的时间，反复用新的信息素洗刷，总有一天残留的信息素会淡到微不可查。要么，重新在他体内射精成结的人有着和上任虫皇旗鼓相当的信息素水平，足以一举攻破那道“防线”。

 

 第二种方法几乎等同于不存在，但也不是不可能发生，毕竟能和虫皇比肩的Alpha虽然稀有，却也不是一个也没有。

 

  阿尔弗雷德身为旁系皇族，通过篡位得到的大统，它的信息素纯度当然不能和嫡系的相比，所以它才会那么热衷于做个不停，因为这是它让皇后重新受孕的最好方法。

 

  “……嗯……”王耀下意识的轻哼一声，他还没从刚刚的余韵中缓过来，对方已经迫不及待的将性器送进了他的身体，一路碾压着湿热的肠壁，捅进酸胀不已的宫颈口。虽然精神上无比疲惫，但早就习惯了欢爱的身体还是自动分泌出润滑的爱液。

 

  肉刺一下一下的刮擦着宫壁，曾经给他带来过莫大痛楚的交合刺，如今却成了让他攀上欲生欲死的极乐之巅的秘宝。王耀随着对方进出挺动的动作起伏呻吟着，心里却无不讽刺的想起当初亚瑟·柯克兰夺走他未经人事的身体时说的那句话：只要你尝过一次这种滋味，以后再也离不开它！

 

  它说的没错，他的身体已经被这些怪物改造成了另一个怪物，王耀无不厌恶的想着。他的身体已经被虫族的味道浸透了的同时也一次次的被这些异族不同于人类的狰狞生殖器送上高潮，他知道自己已经回不到过去了，那该死的Omega天性让他的身体已经先一步于大脑习惯了这些顶端带刺的滚烫性器，沉迷于含着它们不住的吮吸讨好，不压榨出浓浓的白液绝不罢休。

 

  阿尔弗雷德当然发现了自己皇后身体的热情，它低笑一声，用更剧烈的挺胯动作犒劳着那张温软饥饿的小嘴，每一次都用连囊袋都要塞进去的力道狠狠撞击着捅进去，再连根拔出到只剩一点刺尖留在里面，它放纵着自己生殖的本能，然后把对方也拉扯进深沉的情欲地狱。

 

  “我有一种预感，这次一定能怀上。”将一股一股的精液喷洒进对方的身体深处时，阿尔弗雷德笃定的开口道。

 

  王耀疲惫的瞥了它一眼，不予评价。也许他还要感谢对方带来了这场不合时宜的强制性事——它耗光了他所有的精力。现在，他终于不用被可能的战争占据心神，可以合拢双眼，睡上难得的一觉了。


End file.
